I Just Want More
by xX0Misteor0Xx
Summary: Eric n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les commentaires, il n'a jamais réellement apprécié dire "merci" après s'être fait nourri et il déteste devoir laver sa vaisselle. Malgré tout, il semble impossible pour lui de désobéir à Kôsuke, car après tout... He is a dog.


« Eric, va manger. »

Lentement, je redresse mon regard vers Kôsuke qui vient de m'adresser la parole. Ça fait un petit moment que je suis assis contre le canapé à regarder les gens qui se promènent dans le bar tout en discutant. Enfin, je me retire du sofa et je m'exécute, cependant je suis assez lent, car je n'ai pas spécialement faim. Je me serais peut-être même passé d'un repas pour le moment, toutefois je ne peux pas désobéir…

Depuis que Kôsuke m'a apporté dans cet endroit, je suis devenu son chien. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de transgresser ses ordres et la plupart des gens l'ont remarqué. Enfin, c'est surtout le petit chihuahua qui me le reproche le plus souvent et il me passe même des remarques assez énervantes, mais au moins, j'arrive toujours à lui retourner ses putains de critiques.

Quoi qu'il soit, je vais m'asseoir au comptoir me retrouvant devant un repas bien banal. À force de fixer la nourriture, je commence graduellement à avoir faim. Je prends donc l'ustensile à ma disposition pour commencer à manger. Kôsuke s'assoit à côté de moi après un petit moment puis il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

« N'oublie pas de dire merci quand tu auras fini. »

Je serre un peu les dents. Il me purge quand il me dit ça... Si je dis merci, ça serra presque qu'à contre cœur. Je prends la dernière bouché de mon dîner avant de prendre mon assiette.

« Merci pour le repas. » Mon ton est assez bête, mais bon… Je me redresse puis je dégage pour aller laver ma vaisselle.

« Tu le fais sans même que j'ai eu le besoin de te le demander… » Je m'arrête automatiquement avant de le regarder, mais lui, il détourne le regard. « Tu t'améliores… » Il me lance ça puis je serre les poings avant de tout laisser tomber dans le lavabo puis je me dirige rapidement vers la sortir du bar. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui si c'est pour me faire dire que je m'améliore dans quoi que ce soit. Non, mais il s'attend à quoi ? Que je lui dise merci ? Enfin, je grogne frugalement avant de sortir dehors.

Au fond de moi, je sais que Kôsuke va me suivre, mais je m'en moque bien. Pour l'instant, je veux seulement foutre le camp et c'est ce que je fais…

« Eric ! »

Je m'arrête instinctivement en l'entendant puis je regarde le sol tout en écoutent avec attention ses pas.

« Ou vas-tu ? »

Je soupire avant de me tourner vers lui et de lui jeter un regard légèrement emmerdé. Comme toujours, il reste neutre à ce regard, mais ça ne me surprend pas. Il doit être habitué à mon comportement. Il doit même savoir que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je veux aller.

« Nulle part… »

Il arrête de marcher dès qu'il se retrouve devant moi puis il met ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu sorti ? »

Putain… Je ne sais pas quoi lui répliquer. Je regarde droit devant moi comme perdu dans mes pensées, mais en fait, je ne fais que réfléchir. Je n'ai réellement rien à lui répondre et ça me fait chier.

« Pourquoi me suis-tu donc ? » Cette question, je la pose dans un marmonnement assez sourd. Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'envie d'avoir une raison. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question.

« C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'aider… C'est ce que je fais. »

Je lève les yeux surpris. Il a tout à fait raison même si je trouve sa façon de m'aider assez… Je n'en sais rien. Je détourne le regard pour éviter le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il passe l'une de ses mains qu'il retire de ses poches dans mes cheveux.

« Te prends-tu toujours pour un chien ? »

Je hausse les épaules, car non, je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Ça m'avancerais à rien si je lui disais que oui. Que j'ai toujours cette idée en tête que je ne suis qu'un chien. Enfin, c'est sûrement moins évident dans ma tête qu'avant.

« Penses-tu toujours que je te prends pour un animal abandonné ? »

Je fronce les sourcils à cette question. Au fond de moi, j'aurais toujours ce pressentiment qu'Il a fait avec moi ce qu'il aurait fait avec un petit chat errant.

« Je ne me sens pas indiffére- »

Délicatement, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en serrant légèrement mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Mon cœur manque un bon sous ce baiser, cependant, j'ai une chaleur inconnue qui me réchauffe l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il sépare sa bouche de la mienne.

« Tu n'es pas un animal à mes yeux. »

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils resserrant mes poings et mes dents, mais je me détends assez rapidement quand il repose ses lèvres contre les miennes pour recommencer une étreinte à laquelle je finis par répondre en passant ma langue entre ses lèvres. Sommairement étonné, Kôsuke rompt de nouveau le baiser. Je suis légèrement frustré sur le coup alors j'approche de ma propre volonté mon visage vers le sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en veux beaucoup plus que ça, mais mon complice pose sa main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Why ? »

Il soupire un peu face à mon ''Pourquoi''.

« En as-tu vraiment envie ? »

Je prends une grande respiration sans vraiment le comprendre. C'est lui qui m'embrasse en premier, je finis par lui répondre, mais il me coupe, car il pense que je n'en ai pas envie ? Attend… Il veut peut-être aller plus loin qu'un baiser.

« Tu devrais te retourner la question… » Dis-je simplement.

Il enlève sa main de mes cheveux avant de me prendre le bras et de se mettre à marcher vers une direction qui m'est inconnue. Quand on semble enfin arriver à destination, je remarque que l'on se retrouve chez lui et ça me fait légèrement frissonner.

« Mes parents arrivent dans à peu près 2 heures... »

Je le regarde surpris avant de me sentir… rougir. Il m'apporte directement à sa chambre après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Il enlève ses souliers et je fais de même assez rapidement. Il me lâche le bras seulement après m'avoir couché sur son lit. J'ai le cœur qui bat fortement dans ma poitrine. Kôsuke prend les devants ce qui veut dire que je vais… Non, je ne veux pas me soumettre de cette façon. Il passe l'une de ses mains sous mon haut tout en retournant m'embrasser, mais de façon assez langoureuse et ça m'excite. Il m'écarte aussi les jambes avant de presser son bassin contre le mien. Ce geste m'arrache un gémissement sur le coup et c'est à cause de cette petite plainte assez brève que notre baiser se rompt.

« Si tu veux qu'on arrête, tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter. »

Je crois que c'est le fait que je tremblote qui lui fait dire ça. Enfin, je hoche la tête avant de passer mes mains contre ses joues.

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on fait ça ? »

Il vient me voler un petit baiser avant de lentement descendre vers mon cou.

« Ne pose pas de questions. »

J'ai un frisson qui me parcourt l'échine alors que ses lèvres embrassent mon cou. Je ferme les yeux en me contentant de sa réponse, car encore une fois, il a raison. On s'en moque du pourquoi, on le fait et c'est tout. Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde se redresser pour ensuite m'enlever mon haut. J'aurais aimé qu'il assiste à autre chose qu'à toutes les ecchymoses et autres blessures que je porte. Mon corps est assez affreux… Ça me gêne un peu quand même qu'il assiste à ça.

« Ne me regarde pas… »

Il me regarde, sûrement stupéfié que je lui demande de ne pas me scruter du regard, mais sa vision redevient rapidement neutre.

« Laisse-toi aller et pense à autre chose que ce qui te gênes… on n'avancera pas sinon. »

Il ne dirait pas ça s'il serait à ma place. Enfin, j'essaie de penser à autre chose. Je me redresse lentement vers l'avant avant de changer les positions. Je me retrouve maintenant au-dessus. Ça ne semble pas gêner le roux alors… C'est à mon tour de lui enlever son haut pour regarder son torse. Il est beaucoup moins maigre et frêle que moi. Enfin, je vais lui embrasser la clavicule avant de lentement descendre jusqu'à me retrouver en dessous de son nombril. Maintenant rendu à cette hauteur, je lui détache son pantalon d'une main avant de la passer sous son boxer. Ça m'amuse un peu, car je le sens se crisper sous mon geste. Bref, à la suite de cela, je vais lentement serrer son membre entre mes doigts pour le caresser. Il frisonne d'envie et ça me donne aussi un léger frisson comme s'il me transmettait son plaisir. Après un moment, je finis par libérer son érection de son sous-vêtement pour ensuite y poser ma bouche ce qui me permet d'entendre une petite plainte de la part de Kôsuke. Par la suite, j'entreprends assez rapidement des mouvements de vas et viens contre son sexe avec ma bouche avant d'arrêter en sentant la main de celui-ci se poser contre le dessus de ma tête.

« Tu t'arrêtes ? »

Je redresse mon regard en le fixant d'un air assez surpris. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette façon, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

« C'est ta première fois ? »

Je dévie rapidement le regard à cette question. C'est ma première fois, mais… Mais j'ai déjà pensé à avoir ce genre de relation alors… Alors je m'adapte plutôt bien ?

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Je le regarde de nouveau assez étonné qu'il se donne lui-même une réponse puis les positions s'échangent de nouveau et assez rapidement. Kôsuke semble faire attention au temps qu'on a, car il va directement à mon pantalon pour le détacher puis il me l'enlève complètement pour ensuite le laisser tomber au bas du lit. Il se relève ensuite pour aussi enlever son pantalon, toutefois, il enlève aussi son boxer se retrouvant maintenant nu devant moi.

« Tu trembles… »

Il s'accroupi au-dessus de moi de nouveau et je trouve ça légèrement intimidant. Finalement, je crois que je vais finir soumis…

« Je le sais… »

Je passe l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne revienne voler mes lèvres pour tendrement m'embrasser. Délicatement, le baiser devient langoureux et je me laisse un peu porter jusqu'à ce que Kôsuke ose aller infiltrer sa main sous mon boxer. Je sursaute un peu, mais je ne fais que serrer le rouquin contre moi en passant mes mains contre son dos les glissant par-dessus ses épaules. Je gémis ensuite contre ses lèvres alors qu'il prend mon sexe en main pour me le caresser assez vigoureusement. Ça ne prend pas grand temps avant que ma respiration s'accélérer. À la longue, je finis par simplement rompre le baiser pour respirer et laisser libre à mes gémissements de sortir.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Je suis un peu surpris de cette demande, mais je ferme quand même les yeux. Je reste concentré sur ses caresses pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il me rentre un de ses doigts dans la bouche.

« Lèche… »

J'ai envie de le mordre, mais je lèche simplement son doigt jusqu'à ce qui le sorte enfin de ma bouche. Je me demande à quoi il pense… Bref, je laisse mollement mes mains glisser le long de ses bras les laissant ensuite tomber contre le matelas, car Kôsuke descend graduellement vers le bas.

« Aaaaah ! »

D'un seul coup, je me crispe avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il fout quoi là ? Attend… Je suis largement choqué quand je comprends enfin que je n'ai pas lécher son doigt pour rien même si malgré tout, c'est quand même douloureux. Doucement, il bouge le doit humide en moi tout en réduisant ses caresses au niveau de mon membre.

« Kôsu… »

« Ça va aller… »

Je n'ai même pas été capable de dire son nom au complet… Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu tort depuis le début alors je vais lui faire confiance. Je sers le drap et la couverture de son lit avant de refermer les yeux et de porter toute ma concentration sur le plaisir ressenti. Au début, ça fessait mal, mais maintenant, ce n'est presque plus du tout douloureux. En fait, ce ne l'est plus jusqu'à ce qu'il rajoute un deuxième doigt m'arrachant un gémissement trop aigue pour croire qu'il sortait de moi. Heureusement pour moi, il augmente la cadence des vas et viens sur mon sexe tout en le serrant un peu dans sa main ce qui compense la douleur. Je suis entre le plaisir et la souffrance… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ressentir ce genre de sensation. C'est insolite, mais j'aime ça et peut-être même que j'en veux encore… Je veux la suite.

Sans trop me brusquer, Kôsuke enlève ses doigts d'en moi, il arrête tout mouvement sur mon sexe puis me redresse le bassin me tenant du bas du dos avant de légèrement se pencher vers moi.

« Respire… »

Je prends une large inspiration avant de poser mes mains contre les épaules de Kôsuke quand je le sens entrer en moi. C'est vraiment désagréable et douloureux… Putain, on aurait pu mettre du lubrifiant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je serre les dents les larmes aux yeux avant de longuement gémir quand il arrête enfin de bouger. Ma respiration est saccadée et mon cœur bat trop rapidement. Merde, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer… J'ai l'impression que je perds le contrôle.

« Eric… »

Je relaisse mollement mes bras retomber contre le matelas tout en me crispant d'avantage en le sentant aller plus profondément. J'ai le bas du ventre en feu.

« Eric… »

Je le regarde dans les yeux pour lui montrer que je l'écoute.

« Je t'aime. »

Si ça n'avait pas été du fait que je tremble comme une feuille, j'aurais resté figé sur place, mais là, c'est impossible. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser que qu'il commence lentement des mouvements de vas et viens douloureux qui m'arrache à chaque fois un gémissement qui ressemble beaucoup plus à une plainte. C'est seulement après un bon moment que la douleur commence enfin à lentement disparaitre pour laisser place à un plaisir qui me déstabilise encore plus. Kôsuke se penche lentement pour prendre de nouveau mes lèvres puis d'un coup, je me perds en lui tout comme lui se perd en moi en devenant de plus en plus sauvage et rapide dans ses mouvements de bassin. C'est dans un grand gémissement de plaisir que je me libère enfin puis je grimace grandement en sentant la semence de mon partenaire en moi. C'est chaud… Je respire fortement avant de regarder le rouquin dans les yeux puis d'aller chercher ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

* * *

Voilà pour ma deuxième Fic. J'espère que ce serra pas trop... Heurk. Bref, j'espère ne pas avoir trop été OOC non plus, mais bon.

Si je dois faire des améliorations ou qu'une faute vous énerve vraiment, dîtes-le moi, car je suis parfois aveugle.


End file.
